world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031615ErisioSami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 23:49 -- 11:49 AA: Hey buddy. Libby told me the memory search session went kind of rough, huh? 11:50 GC: Could have gone worse 11:50 GC: could have gone bettyr 11:50 AA: Yeah. Things generally do. 11:50 AA: Go like that. 11:50 AA: You okay though? 11:51 AA: Nothing like what happened last time, right? 11:51 GC: I dont think I got any memories like *that* no 11:51 AA: That's good. She has a lot of memories that stretch back a long way. 11:51 AA: Do you think you were able to help her out? 11:51 GC: No 11:52 GC: I might talk to her about trying gain 11:52 GC: whenI am strogn 11:52 GC: er 11:52 AA: If you want. Don't push yourself too hard though. 11:52 GC: gah 11:52 GC: typing is harder 11:52 AA: Wow, really? 11:53 GC: Yes 11:53 GC: But its all I have 11:53 GC: Since I apparantly cannot speak now 11:53 AA: Yeah. Libby said something about that. 11:54 AA: It's why I contacted you on Pesterchum instead of in person. 11:54 AA: :( 11:54 GC: Its ok. I have Text to Speech on my phone 11:54 AA: That's good at least. 11:54 GC: Like I said, things could be a whole lot worse 11:54 AA: They could. And you're really brave to face it like this and look at it that way. 11:55 AA: I'm proud of you kiddo! 11:55 GC: thank you! 11:55 GC: /^_^\ 11:55 GC: I just hope Acey and Lil* get worried 11:55 GC: Mahtah too 11:55 AA: Huh? 11:56 GC: ((*dont get)) 11:56 AA: Oh. 11:56 AA: I can tell them about it if you want me to. 11:58 GC: I don*t know, knowing Lil*, she*d try to get vengance or something 11:58 AA: Yeah, she's on a bit of a vengeance kick lately, huh? 11:58 AA: She's been like that as long as I've known her though I guess. Don't know about you. I think you've known her longer than I have. 11:58 GC: I haven*t 11:59 GC: We met eachother shortly before you arrived on LoCaR 11:59 GC: Acey is the sister I*ve lived with 12:00 GC: Speaking of them, turns out it*s not all bad! I found out I can read twink now 12:02 AA: Oh, wow, that's pretty cool! 12:02 AA: Meouet and I spend like half a year learning twink on the ark. 12:02 AA: Doir had to get surgery. 12:02 GC: I hope Libby is ok with that, since I probably stole it from her 12:02 AA: I can ask her about it. I imagine she didn't forget how to read twink. 12:03 AA: Even if she did, she's got nanobots or something that can just inject the knowledge of it right into a person I think. 12:03 AA: Or maybe they're stims. 12:05 GC: Oh, that*s good then! 12:07 GC: I guess I*m gonna have to just sorta.. get on like this 12:18 AA: Yeah. Unfortunately that's the only option we have when stuff like this happens sometimes. 12:18 GC: Oh hey you might want to be careful, by the way 12:18 AA: Hmm? Why? 12:18 GC: Some lady was impersonating you on Derse 12:18 AA: What? 12:18 GC: I think she like, killed Thiago or something! 12:19 GC: Then she attacked us! 12:19 AA: Wait, what? 12:19 AA: What do you mean she attacked you? 12:20 GC: There was like a foredt 12:20 GC: and it was indigo, and really burnt 12:20 AA: What, like on a video screen or something? 12:21 GC: No, in the room 12:21 GC: SHe was IN the video, but we paused the video, and she kept moving 12:21 GC: and she had her lips sewn shut, like a horror movie 12:21 GC: and I think she destroyed Jack*s house 12:22 AA: Jesus fucking christ. 12:22 GC: I know, it was really scary 12:22 GC: /o n o\ 12:22 AA: Yeah. I'll bet. 12:23 GC: I know it was an impersonater though, you aren*t powerful enough to attack us through a computer or anything 12:23 AA: She attacked you? 12:23 AA: I mean yeah I might be able to like blow up someone's computer, from afar, but that's about as much as I could do. 12:23 GC: This isn*t A Young Girl Drowns In a Well and A Mysterious Video is Found That When Watched Kills You In Seven Days 12:24 GC: Yeah, she like, did something to the room so it became really hard to breath. I think we almost suffocated! 12:29 AA: Jesus christ. 12:35 GC: Yea, and as far as I could tell, some other people got hurt worse than me 12:35 AA: I'm going to figure out the source of this ghost. 12:35 AA: Or whatever it is. 12:36 AA: Lily's messaging me in another window, and thanks to this thing it sounds like she thinks I killed Thiago! 12:36 GC: Aw it*s ok Sami, I know you*d never do anything like that! /^_^\ 12:37 AA: You're a sweet kid, Erisio. 12:37 GC: thanks! You are too, kid 12:39 AA: Not really. But thanks for saying it. 12:40 GC: Anyway, I should leave you to handle Lil* 12:40 GC: If you get the chance, tell Libby I*ll be looking into ways to get better at mind, so I can help more 12:41 AA: Okay, I will. 12:41 AA: And I'll find whatever it is that attacked you on Derse, Erisio. 12:42 GC: Good luck, she, or they, were really powerful 12:42 AA: Can you tell me anything else about her, before you go? 12:42 GC: Uh 12:42 GC: She messaged us on pesterchum I think 12:42 AA: She did? 12:43 GC: breathlessBetrayer is her handle, if you*re willing to risk talking to her 12:43 AA: breathlessBetrayer? 12:43 AA: Okay. I'll see what I can do. 12:43 GC: Good luck Sami! "Talk" to you later! 12:44 AA: Talk to you later, Erisio.